lil sis
by sleepydragon001
Summary: Raimundo's little sister comes to the temple. sweet little oneshot.


Hi, this is my first fan fic writing anyway I have gone through most of the xiaolin showdown fanfics. So go easy when you review and no flames thanks! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XIOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USED

LIL' SIS 

The xiaolin dragons were lazing around. For once they had the afternoon off. They were all just talking under the cherry blossom tree. As the others began their own conversation Raimundo settle back in the grass with content sigh. "RAI" someone shouted happily. Rai looked up in time to get attacked by a little girl. He laughed as she sat back on his stomach.

She was about the same age as Jack's little cousin. She had long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes like Raimundo's. "Hey kiddo" Raimundo said ruffling her hair. The others had stopped talking and were now staring at the two. "You have a surprise visitor Raimundo" Master Fung said with a small smile. "So I see," Raimundo said. "When are you coming home Rai?" the little girl asked. "I don't know… but I'll come visit ya when I'm not saving the world" he said tickling her belly. She giggled, "Who are your friends?" she asked pointing at the others.

"Well, that's Omi, that's Clay, and that's Kimiko" Raimundo said pointing to each in turn. The others stared blankly at Rai and his sister. "Who is that little girl?" Omi asked. Raimundo chuckled, "this is my little sister, Vesta" Raimundo said sitting up totally. "Wow, partner we didn't know yall had a lil' sis" Clay said tipping his hat back. "Yeah, Rai why didn't you tell us?" Kimiko said. Raimundo shrugged his shoulders "you never asked" he said with a grin. Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Rai" Vesta asked tugging on his shirtsleeve, he looked over at her "huh?" he asked. "Will you sing me a song?" she asked. "Girl, you traveled all the way here just so you could ask me to sing you a song," Raimundo asked. "Please" she asked giving him puppy eyes. "Yeah, Rai please" Kimiko said mockingly. Raimundo glared at Kim then looked back down at his little sister, he sighed in defeat "sure" he said.

Within about five minutes Raimundo was sitting in the grass tuning a wooden acoustic guitar. Vesta sat closer to him and the others sat back toward the tree. "I haven't done this in while so sorry if I'm rusty" Raimundo said, "so what song do ya wanna hear kiddo?". "The one you used to sing at bedtime" Vesta said with glee. Raimundo blushed slightly in embarrassment, "why that one? How about the one I sung after dinner?" he asked nervously. "No. I wanna hear the bedtime song!" Vesta said stubbornly. "What is wrong my friend? Do you not remember the song she speaks of?" Omi asked. "No it's just that- oh never mind I'll sing it. You guys just have to promise not to laugh" Raimundo said. "We promise," they said in unison. Raimundo took a deep breath before he began to strum the guitar like a pro. (A/N: I'm switching to script mode cause it's easier)

Rai: Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood

So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.

Kimiko reconized this song her father sang the winnie the pooh song for her when she was little and without thinking she…

Kimiko: Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose. Raimundo looked up slighty surprised as he continued to sing.

Raimundo/kimiko: He came to me asking for help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

(Here kimiko stopped sing)

It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that the old bear whispered  
"Boy welcome home"

Believe me if you can  
I've finally come back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh.

Raimundo stopped singing and strumed the guitar smirking down at his little sister. He then swung the guitar over his shoulder and waited to be hugged by Vesta wich happened promptly after the song was finished. "yep I still got it" he said with a smirk as he hugged her back.

THE END

A/N Yeah I know kind of a crudy ending. And I just thought that Christopher robin sung by kenny logins would soud cute sung by Rai to his little sis. And I know I stole the name Vesta but I am horrible with names so I am sorry. Please review. By sleepydragon001. ps I recommend listening to the song again if you haven't already heard it when you were little. Pss I am sorry if I spelt anything wrong.


End file.
